


Skin

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-17
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 10:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/514322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki falls from the bifrost and ends up on Jotunheim, his powers dulled, rendering him defenseless. The frost giants want bloodshed and pain for the killing of Laufey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Breaking

**Author's Note:**

> WARNINGS: Noncon, Rape, Explicit Sex, Explicit Violence

Thor and I landed on the broken Bifrost, the now dimmed colors shimmering beneath their feet. I looked over at Thor, my glare speaking words that I could not speak myself, given the muzzle tightened around my mouth. “Brother, please.” Thor’s words were low, slightly lacking the normal girth they withheld. I scoffed wordlessly. I considered the different outcomes he would endure with what I wanted to do. I knew that I could survive the Chitauri if I did what I truly wanted, I did it once before. I came to a quick decision, taking his chances while I still could. Thor’s hand was grasped on my wrist, a feeble attempt at brotherly kindness. I breathed slowly, concentrating my energy on the weak metal that kept me bound. It shimmered away within a second, and before Thor could stop me, I dived off the broken edge of the Bifrost, the wind whipping around my body.

I remember falling. The screaming of my so called brother echoing into the distance. I didn’t care anymore. I succumb to the darkness, letting it swallow me. I closed my eyes for a final time.  
That is what I believed. I awoke to a chilling feeling, my body colder than ever. I wished I was dead, but I wasn’t. I slowly opened my eyes, the world focusing around me. I saw ice and stone. I looked down at my body, blue and marked. I was lying against a slab of ice, with many around me. Before I could discern anything else, something grabbed me and threw me against another slab. I yelled in protest and tried to get on my feet. I stood warily against the tall frost giant in front of me. It moved forward to grab me; I tried to hurt it with my magic, but I was nothing in match of it. Something had happened to my powers. It took a hold of me and threw me on the ground roughly. My back bowed in pain. It moved forward and grabbed me, hitting me across my head so hard, the world around me spun and slowly turned to black.  
Nightmares ripped my mind, of what could have been. I was being tortured by someone, not knowing who or what, my body being ripped and marred by filthy hands and claws.  
I woke to the rustle of chains. I tried to move, but I was suspended on a wall.  
“The little prince is awake.” A frost giant grumbled. I opened my eyes slowly to see three giants, standing tall in front of me.  
“This is what you get for killing Laufey.” My armor was sliced off of me by an icy dagger.  
“No!” I yelled, the reality of the situation settling in my mind. I was left bare, not a single piece of clothing on my blue body. My legs suddenly were frozen by icy chains around my ankles. I was truly defenseless and I could do nothing about it but beg. A leather whip was handed to the giant in front of me. It slashed across my chest roughly. I tried my hardest not to beg, not to succumb. The whip cracked against my skin over and over. I lost count of how many times it had hit me. The pain was numbing my body, bright red welts forming on my skin. The whip was handed over to another giant after the one had hit me enough to almost bleed. This giant was unrelenting, one slap over another and another. Blood started to stream down my chest, running down my legs. I tried not to beg, I wanted the pain to stop so badly, but I could handle it. I continued to tell myself that I could handle it. The smell of my own blood soon filled the air, copper smelling and metallic on my tongue. One giant decided they had enough for now, and slammed my head against the wall, making my world turn black with a deafening crack.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter! Warning: Explicit Rape

When I woke up, it was to pain. I was still chained on the wall, my body still unclothed to the giants in front of me. One was sleeping farther in the cave, I could hear faint snoring. The giants grabbed me and turned me over, the ice chains coming undone for a fraction of a second. They grabbed the whip from the day before, or night, it was not able to be discerned due to the lack of light on this world. One slapped the whip against my back roughly, making new marks on my skin. 

“No! Stop!” I yelled, though to no avail, the whip came down harder and rougher. I could feel the cold air biting at my cuts, making them sting more. I bit down on my lip roughly, so hard it started to bleed, anything to stop myself from begging. The whip suddenly stopped, I heard the murmur of a giant speaking to another. I could not understand what they were saying. I suddenly felt probing at my backside, of a frost giant’s member. He forced himself into me roughly, with no preparation. I screamed, begging for them to stop.

“Please, no!” I screamed. I felt the pain coursing through me in waves, breaking what little reserve I had left. I screamed, begged for them to stop. 

“Please! I’ll do anything!” I yelled, tears rolling down my face. The frost giant behind me simply grunted and started to thrust into me. I did what I could not to moan when he slammed straight on my prostate. I was disgusted that my body was reacting to this. I wanted to die right then and there. His thrusts grew stronger and harder, using my blood as a lubricant. Finally it all stopped, he came inside of me with one last thrust to my prostate, causing me to come on the icy wall in front of me. I wanted to cry, to scream, but my voice was raw from all of the screaming I had already done. He pulled out of me, his seed mixing with the blood running down my legs. He walked away, leaving me alone with the other giant. 

“Well, you take it well. Just like a little whore.” The other said, walking up closer to me. I wanted to say anything in defiance, but I couldn’t talk. The pain ripping through my throat was too much. 

“But I want to see that beautiful face of yours.” The chains melted away, only to be replaced again when I was turned towards him, my back against the wall. I hung my head low, refusing to look at him. He gripped my face roughly, pulling me up to look at him. I refused to open my eyes, keeping them shut as tight as I could.   
He slapped me across the face, yelling, “Look at me!” I opened my eyes, not wanting to be hit again. The sight was disgusting. The frost giant had the same blue skin that marred my body, but he was much taller than me. My eyes darted around the cave, only to see faint dark blue walls. The opening was to my right, though far away. 

“There. Isn’t it better when you listen?” He asked. I didn’t answer. 

“Answer me, you filth!” He yelled, hitting me across the face once more. 

“Y-Yes.” I managed, my voice coming out quiet and rough. 

“Now, since you have listened, why don’t we reward you?” The chains melted away. My body fell to the ground in a heap. I didn’t have the energy to keep myself up. The giant walked away and came back a moment later with bread. He tossed it towards me. I greedily ate the food. I hadn’t eaten in at least two days. I am a god, but I still had to eat, especially since my magic had been depleted. The giant walked away, going deeper into the cave. I started to strategize, to try and get myself away from this place, somehow. 

The days went by the same, I would wake up and one of the giants would rape me, each one more brutal than the last. I started to grow numb to the beatings. I focused the rest of my time on trying to gather what little magic I had. If I stayed long enough and forced my body not to heal itself, I would be able to gather my magic.  
On what seemed to be the seventh day, after being brutally raped, the worst yet, I used my magic to teleport myself anywhere else. I found myself on the top of Stark tower, but I couldn’t move or walk. I passed out before anyone could find me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be in Third Person POV until further specification.   
> Warnings: Mention of Rape

"Sir, Mr. Laufeyson is outside on the landing dock." Jarvis said overhead.

"What!" Tony yelled, dropping his current project on the floor. He grabbed his Mark VII cuffs and slid them on while running to the elevator.

"Is he dangerous?" Tony knew that was a stupid question, but he wasn't thinking clearly at the moment.

"I do not believe so, sir. He is heavily wounded." The elevator moved up to the top level, Tony walking out cautiously. He saw, as Jarivs had said, a bloodied and seemingly unconscious Loki. Though he was a deep blue color that was not natural at all. He walked over, staying back a couple of feet.

"Uh, Loki?" He said. There was no response. Upon closer inspection, there were lines that moved from his head, down his neck, and presumably on the rest of his body.

Jarvis came on over a nearby speaker, "Judging by his vital signs, he is unconscious." Tony thought over the situation for a moment. He had a wounded Norse God that had tried to kill him, that threw him out a window, on his roof. He definitely did not want to call Shield. That would be unnecessary commotion. If he called any of the Avengers, they would be more than likely to beat him to a pulp without thinking, especially Clint. Not that Tony wouldn't do the same thing. He looked out over the skyline and sighed. He would have to drag the God downstairs and take care of this himself. He walked over, cautiously nudging him. Once again there was no response. He sighed and picked him up by his upper body, the god's feet dragging on the ground. The chilled skin caused Tony's skin to get small goosebumbs. He shivered and used what strength he did have to drag the other over to the elevator. Once there, Tony slid down the wall, sitting down and huffing.

"To the living room." Tony huffed. The doors closed and the elevator started to move. He glanced over at Loki. He was hurt; beyond what Tony thought was bad. He would consider this extreme. Before he could think any longer, the doors opened for him to leave. He grabbed the god once more, dragging him out of the elevator. He shifted him onto the couch somewhat awkwardly, cursing that he would need a new couch after all of this. It was covered in blood. He sighed and walked over to the bar, pouring a glass of scotch. Once finished, he strolled back over, sitting on a separate couch and taking his StarkPad from the table.

"Well then Jarvis, since we have an unconscious god on our couch, why don't we get some readings?"

"Of course, sir. What would you like to start on?" Jarvis responded.

"Do a full scan of the wounds, and scan the energy signature he is letting off. I'm sure there is something, like what Thor has."

"Scanning commenced."

Tony drank his scotch while awaiting results, keeping an eye on the Norse God in the meantime. After a few minutes, Jarvis spoke. "Scanning completed. Showing results." Tony examined the different graphs and lists that appeared on his tablet. Not liking the small screen, he pushed his hands outward, causing the information to become holographic in front of him.

Different waves of energy were being emitted, as Tony had predicted. His body temperature was colder than any means healthy, though his vital signs like his heartbeat and blood pressure were only a tad higher than they should be. Tony moved on to the wounds. A graphic of Loki's body appeared on the screen with a color coded table to show how severe the wounds were on different areas of his body. Severe lashings were across his entire chest and back. He had many broken bones including a broken arm, collarbone, and many broken vertebrae and ribs. Once Tony's eyes moved lower, he wish he hadn't. It appeared that Loki was raped. Tony cringed and closed down the graph, switching to focus on something else. Before Tony could, though, he heard quiet grunting from the other couch. He quickly shut down the rest of the holograms, causing them to appear back on his StarkPad.

Loki shifted, causing his eyes to fly open and yell from the pain. Tony wanted to do something, but he wasn't sure what he could exactly do. Part of him was glad to see the god suffer, that he was in pain from his crimes. Then another part of Tony felt horrible that anyone would have to go through this sort of emotional and physical pain. Loki turned his head over to look at Tony, pain evident in his hollowed eyes.

"Stark." Loki said weakly.

"Good morning, sleeping beauty." Tony responded. Loki did not understand the reference, and he turned his head back to look at the ceiling.

"Are you going to kill me?" Loki asked, his voice still rough.

"No, I don't believe I will. At least, I don't think I will." Tony said.

"I require a place to stay, Stark. Could I stay here with you, until my wounds heal?"

Tony's eyes widened at the display of weakness. Loki never asked for anything, he seemed to be the person to rather suffer than ask for help. This, Tony concluded, was the reason why he would let Loki stay in StarkTower. They had a lot more in common than a person would initially think.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of rape.

After Tony had told Loki he could stay, Loki soon fell back to sleep. Tony looked down at his StarkPad, his eyes tracing the wounds. He closed it off, looking back to the readings.

“Jarvis. Tell Loki when he wakes up that I am downstairs in the workshop.” He said, getting up. He moved his glass of now empty scotch to the bar, setting it in the sink. “Yes, sir. Would you like me to notify you when he awakens?” Jarvis asked in return. Tony nodded, “Sure.” Tony made his way down to his workshop, trying to focus his energy on the readings Jarvis had gotten. Time went by quickly; Tony soon got sucked into his work, muttering different things aloud unconsciously.

He spoke up, “Jarvis, with the blue man thing,” Tony had kindly named it that, “Is that a type of endothermic reaction?” 

“It would seem so, sir.” Jarvis said. 

“This would explain the temperature drop.” He stated, Jarvis confirmed it overhead. 

“And he is cold to the touch because his body is taking heat from your hand into himself.” He looked at the graph in front of him, confirming his suspicions. 

“Sir, Mr. Laufeyson is awake.” Jarvis announced. Tony quickly shut down his work, saving it on to a locked file. He walked to the elevator, pushing the button for it to go up. Once at the next floor, he took a step out to see Loki still on the couch, but sitting up. 

“Frosty, you’re up.” He said, walking over to the god. Loki glared at him, not liking the nickname. Loki lifted his arm slightly, looking at the markings that laid upon it. He willed the blue appearance to go away, and it did, if only for a few seconds. 

“It would seem,” He said in a cracked, raw voice, “That my body has used up all possible energy, resulting in my Jotun version staying.” He said Jotun with a disgusted tone to his voice. Tony nodded, looking at his raised arm. Loki laid it back down, looking up at Stark. He took it as a cue to talk. 

“Would you like something to eat? That should help, right? And I’m sure a bath sounds nice right now also.” He was sure he was rambling, quickly stopping his talking. Loki at him, his expression not giving any clues to what he was thinking. 

“I believe you are correct. Is there anything decent on this realm to eat?” He asked.

“Well…it depends on what you want.” Loki shrugged, wincing slightly when doing so. 

“I’ll just order delivery. There’s a good Chinese place around here. Can’t remember what it’s called. Jarvis, order the usual for me, and for Icy here, get him what Thor normally gets, except…er…not as much.” Tony hoped Jarvis understood. 

“Of course sir, I will place the order. Expect it here within the next forty-five minutes.” Tony nodded.  
“Now, about that bath. Can you walk?” He asked. 

“I’m not completely incapable of normal capacities of movement, Stark.” Loki raised to his feet, swaying slightly and, if it weren’t for Tony, he would have been on the floor. Tony rushed over, holding the God up. 

“I said I am fine!” Loki said, pushing Tony away and regaining his balance. Tony stayed nearby just in case. Loki walked forward, his jaw clenched and pain noticeable in his eyes. Tony saw them and remembered the graph he had saw, showing all of Loki’s marred skin. 

“Do not just stand there and gawk, Stark. Where do I need to go?” Tony was snapped out of his thoughts, walking towards Loki immediately. 

“Uh, over here,” he pointed down a hallway near the elevator, “second door to your left. Towels will be in the third cupboard closest to the shower. I’ll come in with some spare clothes in a couple of minutes.” He smiled sheepishly at the god. 

“Fine.” Loki said, dismissing Tony. As Tony went to get the clothes, Loki worked on getting his armor off, without magic. He would use his magic, but seeing as he couldn’t use his magic due to a lack of energy. He worked on getting the outer things off first, his shredded cape, and his outer armor. He was confused how his armor was on in the first place, when he was fully undressed at that place. He decided not to ponder on it. He resumed taking off his armor, most of it falling to the floor in a circle around him. Once he was left in his clothing underneath his armor, which consisted of a tee shirt and soft pants, Stark knocked at the door. Loki wouldn’t dare answer it in this condition, with his blood caked clothing and scratches covering his arms. 

“Leave it in front of the door.” He said, not liking when his voice cracked. He could hear the faint thump of articles being set on the floor, and Tony padding away. He sighed, peeling the shirt off his body, almost crying from the pain being wracked through his body. He proceeded with his pants, coming off with the same amount of pain. Once undressed, his eyes found the reflection staring back at him in the mirror. His blue skin, the lines of his heritage marked along his body, and his bloodied chest. He looked up at his face, hollowed eyes staring back at him. He growled and threw something, anything, at the mirror, making it crack to pieces with a deafening crash. He could hear Tony at the doorway, barging in and grabbing his body, trying to move him away from the broken glass. He turned around, slapping Tony across the face roughly. 

“Do not touch me!” Loki yelled, slamming the door in Tony’s face. Loki cried, falling to the floor, his now reopened wounds making small pinpricks of blood fall down his body.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Explicit Language

Tony knew he should do something to help the God. But part of him recognized the burning pain that flared within his eyes. The pain that was born deep within a person, that ate away at a being, clawing, ripping into they slowly dip into insanity. Stark would know, he had been there himself. But now wasn’t the time to focus on himself. He walked away for a moment, just out of earshot so that he could talk to Jarvis.

“Jarvis. Tell me if Loki does anything that could potentially kill him.” Jarvis said a simple, “Yes, sir.” leaving Tony to his thoughts. Meanwhile, Loki was breaking. It was like falling off the bifrost all over again. Numbness cascaded over his body, making him not realize what he was doing before he looked down to his arm. Blood trailed down his arm from a piece of glass he was currently cutting across his skin. He threw it at the door, leaving the wood with a dent. He rose from his position, wiping the tears off his eyes with a clean part of his palm. But before he could move his body fell at its own accord, slamming back down on the cold, glass covered floor. He saw the world spin to black, along with a familiar pair of arms grabbing him.

Tony was notified of Loki passing out as soon as it happened. He hurried to the bathroom, slamming the door open so hard he thought it would break off the hinges. He wrapped an arm around Loki, yelling at Jarvis to tell him what was wrong.

“Mr. Laufeyson has fallen unconscious. His vital signs are dangerously low, including his heart beat. I recommend he sees medical attention immediately.” Jarvis says.

“I can’t take him to a fucking hospital Jarvis, he’s fucking blue! Tell me what to do.” Tony yells at the computer.

“I recommend he be taken to a better surface than the floor. Wash him down and bandage his wounds while he is unconscious.”

Tony did just that. He had trouble getting the god back to the living space, but he managed. He laid the god down on another couch, “Yet another bill.” He muttered to himself. He gathered a reasonable size bowl and cloths to wash the God with- No soap, as Jarvis had advised him. He washed him down carefully, making sure not to put water on the already open wounds. He then got some antiseptic wipes, cleaning out the dirty wounds. Once pleased with the now clean god, he moved to bandage him. Jarvis advised him step by step how to bandage him correctly. Bandages were placed on his arm, midsection, and part of one of his legs. Tony soon realized that his hands were getting a slight case of frost bite. He continued dumping his hands in a separate bowl of warm water to keep them from getting extensively hurt.

Once finished with the bandages, he got up from his position on the floor, his bones cracking from being in one position for too long. He walked down to where he left the clothing; luckily it was unharmed by the pool of blood on the bathroom floor. He grimaced at the sight, his face turning a pale color. He moved on, taking the clothes on the floor quickly and waking back to the living space. He struggled slightly to get the God dressed, considering he was completely limp. Once finished, Tony moved to the fireplace, lighting it and throwing the soiled cloths in the fire. There was no use keeping bloodied cloths. He put the bowls to the side, making a mental note to put them in the bathroom instead of the kitchen later. Loki suddenly screamed at the other end of the room, making Tony run over and check him. “Loki!” He yelled, slapping the screaming god multiple times on the face roughly, to try and get him to awaken. Awaken he did, though it was to better sights. He pushed Tony away, only to retract his arm back into his chest once pain spread throughout his body. Tony fell back into a coffee table, not breaking it, thankfully.  
“I am fine, Stark.” Loki rasped.

“You were screaming, Loki. Not like a fucking diva does, like a fucking destroyed God does!” Tony yelled.

“I said, I am fine.” Loki didn’t hide the anger in his voice.

“I am sick and tired of you being so fucking haughty! This is fucking ridiculous. Ask Jarvis if you need anything, but I doubt you will since you insist you are _fine_.” Tony stormed out of the room, leaving Loki in his wake.


	6. Coins

Tony immersed himself in his work, trying not to rationalize, or think, about what he said to Loki. He sighed, running a hand through his hair.

“I need a drink.” He muttered. He proceeded to get up from his workbench, strolling over to his mini bar. He grabbed a glass of scotch, hoping the strong alcohol would subdue his thoughts. In the meantime, Loki sat on the couch, wondering what had just transpired. His hand traced his bandages that lay on his arm. He was fine, wasn’t he? Did he even know anymore? He wasn’t sure. Loki looked around him suddenly feeling very….alone. He knew that what he had said to Stark was not justified…but neither were Stark’s actions. He had no reason to be so angry to Loki…or did he? Loki was overall confused with his actions. He sighed and laid down, deciding to rest and let his body heal.

_Pain. Pain ripped through his body, reaching everywhere it could, like a snake coiling around its victim. Darkness. The darkness was endless. It stretched on with no beginning or end. “Help!” A scream. Was that from his mouth? Loki- “no.” a voice inside him says. “You are not Loki anymore. You are filth.” The voice turned rough, like scraping ice. “Killer of Laufey.”_

As soon as Tony heard the first scream he was back, next to the god, trying to wake him. It was an alarming sight. The god was sweating, and his body was unusually warm, especially for his Jotun skin. His hair clung to his skin, his back arched, and screams ripped through his mouth. Tony tried to wake him up, but no matter what he did, Loki wouldn’t wake. After a particularly hard slap to the face, Loki’s eyes shot open and his screaming died down. Loki closed his eyes lightly, trying to regain his breath. He could feel his skin chilling once more, the physical effects of the pain subsiding. After a minute he opened his eyes to see a worried Stark. Tony was the first to speak.

“Look, Loki, I’m sorry. I realize that what I said was wrong and arrogant of me but I really have issues with-”

“Anthony.” Loki said, interrupting Tony mid sentence. Tony gaped at the sound of Loki saying his name, almost foreign on his lips. “Cease your rambling.”

Tony looked down, not wanting to make eye contact with the god. Loki sighed, not of despair or of pain, but of acceptance.

“If you look into a mirror, you could see me in your reflection, in your own respect. Think of this, Anthony, and truly take this into consideration. We are just two sides of the same chipped coin.” Tony furrowed his brows in thought, looking up at Loki.

“We have similarities in both physicality and mentality.” He confirmed. There was the genius, the intellect that shown through at certain times. “Yet I fight for the good of people, and….” His voice trailed off.

“I am only here to make chaos and pain.” Loki finished. Something struck within Tony, a ping of sadness, regret, empathy. He reached over; placing his hand on Loki’s blue frosted one. He cringed internally at the coldness, but didn’t let it show. Loki met his eyes to Stark’s, looking for any slight emotion within.

“That can change.” Tony muttered. “You- we can change this. You do not have to cause all of this pain.”

Loki shook his head, his face devoid of any real emotion. “No. It is who I am, who I am meant to be. God of lies, the trickster. Jotun.” The last word was barely said, just a hush of a whisper.

“Am I any better?” Tony said, an eyebrow raised. “Mortal, for one. Self obsessed, arrogant, reckless. I am beneath you. There is someone who is beneath you. You’re not at the bottom of the ladder, Loki.” Tony wasn’t paying attention to what he was saying, just saying his thoughts. (Which was something that did not happen often.) Loki hummed a small, low noise.

“You are smarter than the rest of your kind.”

“Just because you call yourself a genius, doesn’t mean you magically become one.” He retorted, a light smirk on his face.

“Speaking of magic, my powers have started to heal my body. I am still not able to stay in my Aesir skin, but it is improvement.” Loki said, his tone almost light.

“Good.” Tony patted the hand underneath his, raising from his seat. “I got delivery. You hungry?”

“Yes, but I doubt I will enjoy any of your Midgardian food.” He scoffed.

“You don’t know until you try it. Dummy probably brought it down to the kitchen. I’ll be back in a minute.” Tony said, walking over to the elevator. Loki nodded, shifting his position on the couch. As expected, Dummy brought the food in the kitchen. Tony opened the plastic bag, half expecting the food to be cold. It was actually warm, surprisingly. He grabbed the bag and brought it back upstairs where Loki was. When he walked in the room, Loki was sitting up on the couch, his legs stretched out on the cushions.

“Do you know how to eat with chopsticks?” Tony asked, setting the bag on the coffee table. Loki shook his head.

“That’s fine.” Tony shrugged, “I think we have plastic forks in here too.” Tony pulled out the cartons of food, handing one to the god, along with a wrapped fork. Tony sat down on the couch across from the one Loki was on, stretching his legs out. In front of them, above the fireplace was a large tv.

“Jarvis, turn on something…The American Idol auditions were on last night. Let’s watch that.” The screen started the program, and Tony started eating his food. They ate in relative silence between the two, besides an occasional utterance from Loki.

“Do they truly think they can sing?” Loki asked, once they were finished eating, and the show was over.

“Apparently. What did you think of the food?” Tony asked back, turning to look over at Loki.

“It was decent, given that it is Midgardian.” Tony nodded. “I got a room set up for you. It’s on my floor, right across the hall from mine.”

“Shall we? I could use a decent shower and a bed.” Loki said, not actually waiting for an answer, and raising from his seat. He swayed a bit, but not as bad as before. Tony kept his distance, not wanting another issue like last time. Once upstairs, the two parted ways after Tony gave Loki spare clothing.

“Jarvis. My previous request still stands. I want you to tell me if Loki does anything that will harm him.” Tony says, once in his room. Jarvis confirms overhead. Tony felt a rush of tiredness wipe over his body. Taking care of a god can put some toll on a person. He got his pajamas on and laid down in bed, quickly falling to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay on this chapter. Also, I came to realize that the beginning of this story starts out at the end of Thor, and currently, it is after the Avengers. I am not sure what to do about this mistake, but I will probably come up with something.


	7. Chapter 7

Loki stepped into the shower, the cold water matching the cold chill of his skin. A warm shower would just be uncomfortable against his Jotun skin. He sighed, running a hand through his now shoulder length hair. The water rolled down his skin, a dark bloody color. He was glad to get the caked blood off of him. The unwrapped cuts stung against the water, but he could feel parts of his magic, small tendrils attempting to close and heal the wounds. If anything, it was progress. He hoped to soon leave Stark’s residence, overly tired of being a nuisance to the mortal. He knew he was, there was no denying it. Loki reached over to the shelf, grabbing the shampoo. As he lathered his hair, his face turned into a grimace. What really was the need for these obnoxious scents?  He rolled his eyes, finishing his shower in a couple of minutes. After drying off and getting on his slightly tight pajamas, he laid into bed, feeling more comfortable than he had in days. His dreams were normal for most of the night, but in the early hours of the morning, a unsettling dream appeared to him. He was back on Jotunheim, the same Jotun from before, standing in front of him.

 “Sleep well while you can, wretch. We will come for you soon.” A hand was placed on his neck, too real to feel like a dream. The grip tightened, causing Loki to gasp for air as he awoke in his bed. It was so real. His body was surrounded in the blanket, wrapped around him tightly. He unwound himself, his hand unconsciously moving against his neck, his throat still feeling impossibly tight. He dragged his finger down a line of his Jotun marking, a reminder of his true heritage that hurt more than the chill of his skin or the blue hue. He focused his mind on changing back to his Aesir skin, his eyes sliding shut. When he opened them again, his sight was comforted by the flesh color of his skin. He touched his arm, the natural warmness returning to his body.

 “Jarvis?” His voice was rasping and quiet. He knew of the machine, though he was not sure if it would respond to him.

 “Yes, Mr. Laufeyson?” Jarvis responded. Loki winced at the sound of his surname. “Refer to me as Loki or Sir. Is Anthony awake?” He asked, his voice a bit stronger than before.

 “Noted. Yes sir, he is. He is currently in the workshop.” Loki nodded and rose from bed, sliding on his slippers. He wasn’t sure where Tony had gotten them on such short notice, given that Loki had slightly bigger feet than Tony. He took the elevator down the workshop. Tony was immersed in his work, not noticing when Loki walked in. Loki walked behind him, being practically silent. He stood no more than a couple of inches away from Stark. He was surprised that Tony hadn’t realized he was there.

“Anthony…” Loki said lowly, causing Tony to jump from his seat, yelling out a startled noise. His hand was clasped on his chest, his eyes wide. Loki stood there with a smug smile on his face, trying not to laugh at the reaction he received. “You scared me half to death.” Tony says, still regaining his breath.

“So what will I have to do to scare the other half?” Loki questioned back, that smug look never leaving his face. Tony just glared at the god, sitting back down in his seat.

 “What are you doing awake?” Tony asked, looking up at Loki.

“I could say the same to you.” He retorted. He walked over and pulled up a chair, sitting next to Tony.

 “Well I am not very notorious for sleeping. It’s a waste of time when I could be working.” Loki nodded, understanding to a point. In his younger years, he would often skip out on doing physical activities like sparring to learn more magic, to improve his craft. Things like that were next to pointless to Loki. All he needed to know was how to wield a couple of small daggers, which came as second nature to him along with magic.

 “I couldn’t sleep. I grew bored.” He stated, part of it actually true. “What do Midgardians do for activities?” He asked.

 “It depends on your interests. I work on my projects, some people play sports, some play games. It just depends on the person.” Tony fiddled with a piece of his armor, specifically the casing of his suit that went over his arc reactor. It had shattered a while back, he hadn’t gotten to fixing it until now.

 “Games?” Loki questioned.

 “Yeah. There’s video games, card games, board games…I was always fond of truth or dare.” He said. He leaned over, grabbing a piece for the casing. “Truth or dare…well, it was pretty much what it’s called. You ask a person truth or dare, if they say truth they have to answer a question of the asker’s choosing truthfully. If they say dare they have to do something that the person chooses. Normally stupid things like sticking your tongue to a frozen telephone pole.” He smirked in thought, a specific memory coming to focus.

 “Truth or dare?” Loki asks, deciding to go along with it.

 “You want to play?” Tony looks up from his piece, a confused look on his face.

 Loki nods, “There is nothing better to do with my time.”

 “Truth.” Tony says while screwing in a bolt.

 “Why did that thing in your chest prevent me from controlling you?” Loki asks, sitting back in his seat.

 “Jumping to the big questions, hm?” He bites his lip. Tony wasn’t sure whether or not to actually tell Loki this information, but from the looks of it, the tesseract is back in Asgard, out of Loki’s reach. “You hit my arc reactor.” He reaches up and taps the metal. “Not actually a heart.” He moves his hand an inch over, tapping his shirt.

 “Bad aim and performance issues, jeesh.” He puts his hand down, going back to his work. “Truth or dare, although I don’t think it’s very pointful to ask the god of lies to tell the truth.”

Loki sneered, “Perhaps I will tell the truth. I do not always tell lies.” 

“We’ll have to see about that.” Tony says, an eyebrow raised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this ended oddly. I had to end it somewhere, or else it would be a rather long chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two updates on the same day? Shocking. I fixed the beginning on chapter one to fit with the end of the Avengers. (I'm not sure if I told you guys that on the last chapter...) Now go read, it's a good chapter!

"We'll have to see about that." Tony says, an eyebrow raised. Loki shifted in his seat, surprised when he felt the chill of his skin. Apparently his magic was still not at that threshold to where he could actually stay in his Aesir skin for very long.

"Truth." Loki's face was stoic, observing Tony with a keen eye.

"Why did you do it?" Tony didn't need to elaborate, Loki caught on immediately.

"I was under control by a force. The Chitauri. The Tesseract affects everyone differently. It twisted my ideals and state of mind." Loki watched Tony's hands, fiddling with the chest piece. Tony hummed, a conformation of one of his theories he had concerning the Tesseract.

"Dare." He smirked, not actually waiting for the god to ask.

"Show me your arc reactor." The words rung in Tony's mind. He wasn't sure whether to oblige the request or not. He decided that it wouldn't be too much of a gamble, if Loki wanted to see it bad enough at a different time he would just push the other against a wall and look for himself. Tony placed the piece he was working down on the table before shifting out of his shirt. Loki leaned close, inspecting the metal. The cold breaths of air against his skin caused pinpricks over his body. He bit back a shiver, determined not to show absolute weakness. Loki's hand extended, tapping the skin next to the reactor. Tony could not stop the shiver, the coldness burning against his skin. His hand splayed out on Tony's chest, his eyes concentrated on the body in front of him. Tony felt a ping of fear, knowing just how easily the god could kill him. Before he could worry more, Loki leaned back into his seat, gesturing at Tony's shirt. He promptly put it back on, looking at Loki warily.

"It's a magnet of sorts; it keeps the shrapnel in place that, which I should remind you, is a mere centimeter away from your heart. I have never gotten to actually touch you, which is why I was curious." Loki's voice was low, almost seductive.

"Did you know that just by touching me?" Tony asked, not moving to return to his work. Loki nodded. He reached out his hand, pressing on Tony's temple. Tony wanted to move, but he couldn't bring himself to. He was intrigued by what the god was saying. After a moment the god pulled away, not leaning back in his chair, staying close to Tony.

"You find me intriguing, but yet you are scared of me. In that same respect, you find me alluring and…" he smirked, "is that arousal I sense?" Loki was correct, he knew he was. Tony looked at the god, playing the same game as him.

"And what if it is?" Tony leaned closer to the god, mirroring his expression.

"Then that," he was inches apart from Tony, moving close in a blink, "Would be most troublesome." He closed the space between them, their lips connecting in a surprising tenderness. Tony's eyes slid close, kissing the god back. They remained like that, keeping their actions gentle, or at least on Tony's part. At the back of his mind he remembered just what torture Loki had been put through. The coldness of Loki's lips was not too bothersome, comparable to a very cold Popsicle on a summer's day. Loki slid his tongue across the other's lip, a light motion. Tony obliged, opening his mouth the slightest bit. As he traced Tony's mouth, he picked him up off his seat, placing him into his lap where he sat. Tony made a noise akin to a low moan. Tony traced his hand on Loki's back, moving up to the base of his hair.

_A deafening crash against icy walls, the grip on his hair tightened with each passing second._

Loki pulled back, his eyes wide. Tony opened his eyes, looking at the god curiously. Loki stuttered over his words, not able to speak clearly because of the flashback. He shook his head, scrambling up from his seat and walking out the door, leaving a very confused Tony.

Loki retreated back to his room, making sure to lock the door before sitting down on the edge of the bed.

_"Killer of Laufey. You deserve nothing but pain."_

He covered his ears with his hands, willing the thoughts to go away.

_"Cry like the mewling woman you are. Disgusting."_

"No, please." He whispers, his nails clawing into his skull. A high pitched noise. Ears ringing. Blood. Blue ice and dark land. Darkness encompasses his surroundings. The crack of ice, chipped away and broken.

"Loki!" A man. Not Jotun….human. Wetness on his face. Blood? Tears? A smell of cold winter, pure ice.

"Loki." The man again. He was there to kill him. Kill the murderer of Laufey. He kicked against the grip that held him, scratching and clawing at the skin, pleased when he felt the warm wetness of blood staining his fingers. He curled up in a fettle position, not wanting to be harmed.

Tony was the human, but in Loki's state of mind, he did not realize that. Tony had gone to check on Loki, worried about his sudden exit from the workshop. Loki was calling out, screams of pain and misery. After Jarvis unlocked the door, he ran to help Loki, but was only met with the pain that Loki caused him. His face was scratched, a cut dragged down his cheek. His diaphragm was kicked, causing him to cough and let go of Loki.

"Loki." He managed, still not able to breathe properly.

"Loki it's me." A gasp of air. "Tony." He walked over to Loki, kneeling next to the curled god. "It's Tony Stark. I'm not here to hurt you."

Within Loki's mind, the words were heard, but they took a moment to truly sink into his thought process. He peeked up from his knees, red eyes terrified. Tony carefully moved in front of Loki, letting him see his face.

"It's me. I'm not going to hurt you." He said once more, hoping he would understand. After a moment Loki's eyes softened, his head lifting from his knees.

"There we go." Tony said, sitting next to the god. Loki laid his head on Tony's chest, not moving from his position.

"There…I'm not going to hurt you, you're safe." He said quietly, trying to comfort Loki. He gently placed a hand on Loki's back, causing him to stiffen. "It's alright." Tony said, rubbing his hand slowly on Loki's shoulder. He relaxed, his head buried in Tony's shirt.

They stayed like that for a while, Loki slowly coming back to his normal self. More than a half an hour later, Loki lifts his head up, looking at Tony with worried eyes.

"Did I do that?" He asks hoarsely, looking at Tony's bloodied cheek.

"Don't worry about it. Just a scratch." He didn't want to bother Loki more about the actual pain he was in. He would not be surprised that he had a fractured rib, but now wasn't the time for that.

"You're in pain." Loki says, his voice a bit firmer.

"It's nothing." Tony assures, but Loki doesn't believe him. He leans off of Tony, placing his hand on Tony's chest.

"Anthony. You have two fractured ribs." Loki looks up, a sorrow filled look on his face.

"Nothing I have- woah." His sentence was stopped, a warm feeling surging through his chest. Loki's eyes fluttered, his body weight falling against Tony.

"Loki?" He asked, nudging the god lightly. He gently laid Loki down on the floor before standing, only to find that his ribs were healed.

"Loki…" He groaned. "That was just a waste of magic and energy." He sighed.

"Well then, let's get you into bed." He kneeled down, hoping he could carry Loki the two feet or so to the bed. He assumed he could, given that it wasn't far. He gently picked the god up, groaning slightly when he realized just how heavy Loki was. Either that or he wasn't strong, not at all. He managed to get Loki on the bed, grabbing a spare blanket on the side and draping it over him. He decided to stay in Loki's room, given the state he might be in when he wakes up. Tony walked out the room and over to his, grabbing his StarkPad before walking back to Loki's room. He sat down in the armchair, sighing lightly before getting to work on a project. He just hoped that Loki would be in the right state of mind when he awoke later.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait on this one. Happy (early) New Year to you all!

The time went by quickly, given that Tony soon was immersed in his work. A few hours went by; when Loki awoke it was late afternoon. A low groan sounded from the bed. Tony looked up, setting his tablet on the nearby nightstand. Loki groaned again, turning over to face Tony.

 “Anthony. Why are you still here?” Loki’s voice was low, barely above a whisper.

 “I wanted to make sure you were alright.” Tony was honest.

 “Hmph. I do not need to be watched over like an infant.” Loki said, sitting up in bed and swinging his feet to the edge. Before getting up, he closed his eyes, hoping to switch to his Aesir skin. His skin slowly changed hues, matching the flesh color of Tony’s skin.

 “Good. You’re better, right?” Loki nods, opening his eyes. The deep green hue stared back at Tony. He bit the back of his cheek unnoticeably, the hue bringing back memories of Loki. Memories he would rather not divulge in at the moment. Tony walked to the door before turning to look back at Loki.

 “Right. I’m going to go grab something to eat. You want something?” Loki didn’t waste time in rising from the bed, walking over to Tony.

 “Just because I may have past issues, does not mean that I regret what transpired earlier. In light of that, I suppose I could use something to eat. I will be down soon.” Tony stood there for a split second, processing what Loki had said, before briskly walking out the room. Loki walked into the bathroom adjacent to his room, looking over his appearance in the mirror. It was a better sight than the Jotun markings that normally marred his skin. He slid off his shirt, looking over the lashings left by the Jotun giants. They were still visible, though not as much as when he first arrived on Midgard. He moved his hand across his chest, feeling the scars. They didn’t hurt as much either, but it was still a small pain. Sighing, he put his shirt back on, absentmindedly thinking about the earlier ‘event’ between him and Stark. It was weak of him to run away. Looking back on it, staying here with Stark was weak enough.

 “Disgustingly weak.” Loki muttered, moving to brush his teeth then walked out of the bathroom. He worked his way down to where Tony would be, mulling over these things as he walked. In the meantime, Tony had gotten KFC for dinner, and he was currently lounging on the couch and watching a documentary.

 When he heard Loki stroll into the room he said back to the God, “Hey snowflake, you’re on TV!” Loki rolled his eyes and turned to look at the TV, where a man was drawling on about the myth of Sleipnir.

 “Tch. That is absurd. Why would I fornicate with a horse?” He asked, grabbing a plate of food. Although he did not specify that he indeed did fornicate with a horse, once upon a time.

“Don’t ask me, Mr. End of the World.” Tony said over a mouthful of mashed potatoes. Loki sat down on the adjacent couch, glaring at the screen.

 “At least they had the decency to observe one thing right.” Tony looked over at Loki, interest perked. He turned down the TV a tad.

 “You’re telling me you’re supposed to end the world?” He asked before taking a bite of chicken.

 “Yes. It is a grand event with fire and chaos.” Loki answered. He took a small bite of coleslaw. “What is this? It is not favorable.”

 “Sounds like fun.” Tony said sarcastically, slightly off edge considering the god who was supposed to end the world was eating KFC on his couch, but he’s pretty sure he’s done worse things. “Coleslaw. It’s like cabbage and mayonnaise and whatever else they put in there.” He shrugged. “I’m not a huge fan of it either.”

 Loki was going to respond, but he was stopped by the tell tale feeling of his skin chilling once more. Tony involuntarily shivered, the temperature in the room cooling considerably. “You would think by now you would be healed. God and all, right?” Tony asked, finishing off his food.

 “Not precisely. I presume the Allfather placed a spell on me. Irreversible unless reversed by himself, efficiently dulling my powers; which in turn slows down my body’s healing and magic resources.”

 “Ah.” Tony thought for a second and placed his plate on the coffee table. “So how long should it take for you to heal?” He asked.

 “I am not exactly sure. Hopefully soon. I do not wish to be a…hindrance.” What he truly meant was he did not want to come across as weak, incapable of being alone. Tony caught on to this.

 “Don’t worry about it. It’s just a place to stay.” He shrugged it off and took a drink of his soda. Loki stood, walking over to him. Tony knew he should move, do something to increase the space between them, but he found himself frozen, not actually wanting to move.

 Loki moved closer, kneeling next to the couch so that they were even. He didn’t even care what he was doing at that point; all he knew was that he wanted it. Tony felt the same way. Loki closed the gap between them, kissing Tony more confidently than last time. Tony’s eyes slid close, wrapping a tentative arm around the God’s waist lightly. Loki nudged closer, raising on the couch and straddling Tony effectively.

 They only paused the kissing for a matter of seconds to breathe, Loki whispering a low, “Anthony.” Tony was the first to move forward this time, kissing the God and sliding his tongue across his lower lip. His hand still rest at Loki’s hip, being careful not to startle him like the time before. Loki opened his lips the slightest bit, only to take control and slide his tongue into Tony’s mouth. He moaned softly, the chilling feeling of Loki’s tongue sliding across his palate causing shivers down his spine. Tony’s hand slowly moved up Loki’s back, feeling the muscles from outside the thin cotton shirt. The God groaned, moving his hand between the two of them and running his hand underneath Tony’s shirt. The contrast the two were feeling was incomparable. The warmth of Tony’s skin against the snow cold feeling of Loki’s Jotun skin was tantalizing. Loki moved his hand upwards, trailing a finger against a nub on Tony’s chest, causing Tony to gasp under his grip. Loki was going to repeat the action, but before he could, a loud bang was heard from the top of the building. Tony pulled away.

  “Sir, there-” Jarvis’ words were cut off by static, scratching and loud.

 “Mute!” Tony yelled, effectively quieting the static. Loki scrambled off of Tony as another bang was heard, this one louder than the last.

 “Shit.” Tony said, running over to the counter and grabbing his Mark VI cuffs and sliding them on. He ran over to the elevator, Loki followed behind him.

 “I’ll go out first, just in case it’s Thor or something.” Tony muttered, making sure his cuffs were on securely. He wasn’t even sure if it would deploy, given the fact that Jarvis was compromised. When the door opened, Tony gasped. “Son of a bitch.” He said, looking up. In front of him were two, at least ten feet tall, frost giants.

“You have got to be kidding me.”


	10. Chapter 10

Hello everyone.

I am very sorry to have to say this, but I am afraid this story will not be going any further. My muse for this story is dead, well, deader than dead. Needless to say, I may still work on it in the future, but at least not for a while.

Thank you to every single one of you who has read this story. I am glad I have made it this far. Don't loose hope. I might still work on it. As for now, I can not say.

-Scarlet


End file.
